Tales of Ivy Point
by Adaelie
Summary: Ivy Point, a quaint little town with your run of the mill villagers. Of course, nobody said they were completely.. well, sane. Written for Ivy Point, a Harvest Moon roleplay; also written with sub-writers.
1. Tales of Ivy Point Characters

**Tales of Ivy Point**

Ivy Point, a quaint little town with just your run of the mill villagers. Of course, nobody said everyone was completely… well sane. For my adored little Ivy Point.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **So! I've been publishing Harvest Moon fanfics like there's no tomorrow. A little background information is probably in order. So, there's this place I role-play and it's called Ivy Point. I volunteered to help people come on down, because it's a Harvest Moon role-play. We accept canons and OCs. So, I decided, why not recruit some good writers to join us, eh? In other words, I'll be picking out certain things seen from the perspective of some of my own OCs. But this is just an intro chapter for you to know who is who. I'll add to this chapter if more characters are introduced. This also will include several other writers, that own their own characters and will show just how exactly things are seen by those characters.

**Adaelie (Lilly)'s Characters:**

**Fallon Aimee Ravel: **A seventeen year old that currently lives on the streets, although on occasion inhabits her teacher's, **Delilah Peters**, home. She is sometimes referred to as Fallie, or that one chick that won't shut up. She is best friends with **Emma Kawaii-Neko**, and **Carter Shelter**. She has a crush on **Joshua Peters**, although she has yet to come to terms with this. A hyperactive, loud, and slightly insane girl who just can't stand still longer than one minute or so. Her birthday is Fall 13 (September 13th).

**Akira Hizakaru: **A twenty-one year old who currently works at Sakura Springs, under the employ of a certain miss **Takashi Tsukiya**. He is most commonly referred to as Akira, or Aki-chan. He has a younger sister who is age fourteen, although she appears as though she's eleven; her name is **Nanako Hizakaru**. He has yet to meet anyone else in the town. He does not have a crush on anyone thus far. A sarcastic narcissist who typically hides from anything considered 'work'. His birthday is Summer 23rd (August 23rd).

**Nanako Hizakaru: **A fourteen year old who works and resides at Sakura Springs, under the employ of **Takashi Tsukiya**, although she is not paid. Nanako works free of charge, as she only wants to get closer to her brother. She has an older brother who is age twenty-one, and his name is **Akira Hizakaru**. She has yet to meet anyone else in the town. She does not have a crush on anyone thus far as there is simply no one her age in the town. A hardworking, yet adorable little girl who typically is found hunting her brother down. Her birthday is Spring 15th (March 15th).

**Artemis 'Arte' Rina Elena Arilai: **A recently turned twenty year old who works as a traveling fortune teller and matchmaker. She originally meant on leaving whenever she gathered enough money, but she had recently decided to stick around as the little town grew on her. She is not really friends with anyone but she has met **William 'Willy' Lux**, **Carter Shelter**, **Kathleen 'Kitty' Cross**, and **Fallon Ravel**. She has shown interest in **William 'Willy' Lux** however. A kind and caring soul, despite the constant drama she seems to constantly put everyone in. Her birthday is Summer 30th (July 30th).

**Miss Cheshire (Emma)'s Characters:**

**Delilah Peters: **A twenty year old who works as a teacher. She sometimes is referred to as 'City Girl Peters' depending on if you came from Flower Bud Village. She sometimes harbors resident hobo, **Fallon Ravel**, and takes care of the girl. Her family includes **Joshua Peters** and **Emma Kawaii-Neko**. She also helps **Coryn Pendragon **at the Azalea Learning Center in Clover Village. Technically, she also helps run the place, considering the fact she happens to be a teacher. She seems to have a crush on **Gill** (from Tree of Tranquility) as well, not that she'd admit it. It seems as though she holds a few hurtful memories still and has yet to say a word about it. A kind and polite teacher who's really willing to help just about anyone and everyone. Her birthday has yet to be spoken of.

**Joshua Daniel Edward Peters: **A seventeen year old student who had been shipped from New York City for his rebellious behavior. He typically is referred to as Josh, Jay, Lead, Peters, and 'Joshie-kins' (a name that only **Fallon** calls him). He also seems to dislike **Fallon Ravel **for her stupidity, although she seems to like him fairly well. His parents are currently in New York City and his sister, **Delilah Peters**, and cousin, **Emma Kawaii-Neko** currently reside in Ivy Point. He supposedly has a girlfriend back in NYC. **Fallon **seems to have a crush on him, although she has yet to admit that to herself or anyone else for that matter. A musician who just happens to be trapped in what could be considered 'proverbial no where'. His birthday has yet to be spoken of.

**Emma Iris Kawaii-Neko: **A fifteen year old cosplayer who had moved to live with her cousins **Delilah Peters** and **Joshua Peters**. She goes by L, Em, Neko, Neko-chan, Emms (something only **Fallon **addresses her by). She is best friends with **Fallon Ravel** although; she has yet to make friends with everyone else quite yet. Her appearance is ever changing and as will her name, that being whatever she happens to be dressed as that day. She has yet to have a crush, but she hasn't been in town for too long. A hyperactive cosplayer who makes costumes galore and is really quite nice, when she isn't dressed up of course. Her birthday is Spring 3rd (actual date has not been mentioned).

**Miss Wisteria (Zangy)'s Characters: **

**Gill from Tree of Tranquility: **A twenty year old who works at Town Hall for a living. He originally came from Waffle Island but has decided to settle down in the little town of Ivy Point. He also helps **Kathleen 'Kitty' Cross **with her animal ranch from time to time. Typically against his will that is. He has yet to meet many people in Ivy Point. He does however have a crush on **Delilah Peters** although he has yet to find her in the little town. He also seems to refuse admitting the fact he likes her to anyone. A quiet, aloof guy who works at Town Hall without much to say. His birthday is Winter 2 (actual date has yet to be decided).

**Carter Luis Shelter: **A twenty year old who works at the harbor. He'd be happy to take you out on a boat to whatever island you wish to go to. He is best friends with **Fallon Ravel **and **Evangelyne Bliss**. He is typically just called Carter, although some people used to call him Carticus. He is a pretty friendly guy and is always willing to help you out of course. He tends to make sure that **Fallon **stays out of trouble and goddess know how often that can happen. He also seems to have a crush on **Kathleen 'Kitty' Cross**, although she hadn't exactly picked up on it yet. His birthday is Summer 28th (July 28th).

**Carien Park: **A twenty-one year old who casually works at the general store. She just happens to be the town slut, and sometimes is called the town bicycle. Although the latter is not true in the slightest, in fact she happens to be a virgin if it surprises anyone. She tends to get a bit too tipsy at time, in other words is a regular at the bar. She is best friends with **Artemis 'Arte' Arilai**, **Brigit O'Leary**, and also is general friends with **Kathleen 'Kitty' Cross**. She has yet to show much of a crush, although she has shown interest in a mister **Alasdair McGinnis**. A generally pretty fun girl to be around, even if she can tend to be a bit well… drunk obviously. Her birthday is Spring 17th (actual date has yet to be decided).

**Lumière Jean-Paul Chaisson: **A twenty-three year old who works as a tailor in the little town of Ivy Point. He's only been in town for a little while and leads a bit of a quiet life. He has yet to really become friends with anyone, although he does work with **Alma Walker**. He has also met **Artemis 'Arte' Arilai**. He has yet to display a crush on anyone, and has shown no interest thus far. A generally nice fellow however, even if he doesn't really speak much with anyone. His birthday is Fall 5th (November 5th).

**Riza's Characters:**

**Alasdair Mathieu McGinnis: **A twenty-two year old (although to be twenty-three this coming Fall 3rd {October 3rd}) who works under the eye of **Chihaya (Chase from the Tree of Tranquility)** at the Iris Café. He wishes to one day have a restaurant in the big city. He's known for flirting with women aplenty and tends to sleep around a bit. He is friends with **Brigit O'Leary**. He has also met a number of other people such as **Evangelyne Bliss**, **Artemis 'Arte' Arilai**, and **Carien Park**. **Adonis Hartwell **is apparently an apprentice under him apparently in the ways of how to charm a lady. He has yet to develop a crush on anyone in the town, although he appears to have shown interest in **Carien Park**. He can be bearable to be around, that is of course if you don't happen to have a woman (or be one for that matter) around.

**Takashi Tsukiya: **A very serious twenty year old who works under the guise of being twenty-four. She works and currently owns Sakura Springs. She has both **Akira Hizakaru **and **Nanako Hizakaru** under her employ, and both siblings reside at the onsen with her. She hopes to bring more and more people to the place, and has become friends with **Brigit O'Leary**. She has shown a bit of a soft side for children, as she often will sneak **Nanako** a cookie when **Akira **isn't looking. She is also helping **Akira** try to raise **Nanako**. She is generally a very nice person should you not push her buttons, and is very composed and elegant. Her birthday is Spring 15th (May 15th).

**Night's Characters:**

**Naomi St. George Pendragon: **A twenty-five year old doctor who works at the Lily-of-the-Valley Clinic. She is generally a very outspoken woman who simply has to speak her mind. However should a patient become ill, she appears to contradict herself and become almost motherly. She will typically appear (and actually will be) concerned about their wellbeing. She does not seem to have made many friends in the little town, but she has met **Brigit O' Leary**, **Carien Park**,** Artemis 'Arte' Arilai**, and **Alasdair McGinnis**. Her brother **Coryn Pendragon **also lives in Ivy Point. She has not shown any love interest in anyone thus far. Her birthday has yet to be mentioned.

**Coryn Ingvar Pendragon: **The twenty-five year old twin of resident doctor, **Naomi Pendragon**. He works at the Azalea Learning Center, or ALC for short. He could very easily be identical twins with **Naomi **if not for the whole gender thing. He is possibly one of the most intelligent people in Ivy Point and proves to be so. He is typically seen with a thick book of sorts and tends to always be reading it, even when he's in the middle of whatever it is he happens to be doing. He can't take a joke, nor can he tell one and is generally a very collected person all in all. Although, when he lacks a book and you happen to be good friends with him, it is easily noticable that he is actually incredibly shy. He seems to look up to his sister for her outspoken nature, and at the first sign of danger he will run. He has yet to meet anyone aside from his sister and **Delilah Peters**, who assists in running the ALC. He has not shown any love interest in anyone thus far. His birthday has yet to be mentioned.

**Chris's Characters:**

**Fern Harrow: **A twenty-three year old woman who currently is unemployed. She is a very kind person and is recently getting over a lost love. She is often mistaken for a man, much to her dislike; but her feminine habits tell a different story. Fern is a very friendly person full of life and happiness though. She has yet to meet many people in the town, but has met **Nanako and Akira Hizakaru**. Her birthday has yet to be mentioned.

**Addison James Verdoa: **Impossible to tell at first glance, but Addison is very much a man; although the clothes he tends to wear can just easily convince anyone into the thought that he is in fact a woman. He's nearing the age of twenty-five, but if you asked he'd tell you that he's only twenty-one. He's a generally very happy-go-lucky person and desperately wants to be in love. Because of this instance, he often falls in love with anyone and everyone. Most people date him under the assumption that he is a woman, but as soon as they find his man parts are still intact they tend to leave him. He has yet to meet anybody worth mentioning and runs a bar called 'Cows and Corsets'. His birthday has yet to be mentioned.

**Rainy's Characters:**

**Chihaya (Chase) from Tree of Tranquility: **A twenty-three year old who happily works as a chef and owner of the Iris Café. Under his employ are **Evangelyne Bliss **and **Alasdair McGinnis**. He is generally very sarcastic and tends to be a little distant. He's typically very polite and formal, although sometimes he can tend to be a bit rude; he is just not a very emotional person. He takes his job very seriously however. He has met **Nanako Hizakaru **and **Naomi Pendragon**. His birthday is Spring 23rd (actual date has not been decided).

**William 'Willy' Christopher Lux: **A nineteen year old who just so happens to be a thief! He works as a phantom thief in Ivy Point. He's a ladies man, although he prefers to stay away from cheesy pick-up lines (although _good_ pick up lines are sometimes mixed in with his flurry of compliments). He is incredibly sarcastic and quite literally in love with himself. He doesn't really love the women he so often flirts with; really he just seems to enjoy toying with their feelings. He has yet to make many friends in the town as most aren't awake at the time he is; but he has met **Artemis 'Arte' Arilai**, **Fallon Ravel**, **Carter Shelter**, and **Kathleen 'Kitty' Cross**. He has no crush on really anyone aside from himself thus far, but he has shown interest in **Artemis 'Arte' Arilai**. His birthday is Summer 19th (actual date has yet to be decided).

**Miki Valentine: **A twenty year old artist who just so happens to _love_ yes, I said love, **Alasdair McGinnis**. She works some part-time jobs, whatever happens to be open as well. She also fishes for money, but it's more of a past-time than anything else at all. She's generally just very scatterbrained sometimes, and generally just cheerful. However, when it comes to **Alasdair**, she tends to become literally a nervous wreck. She'll stumble over her words, barely audible when she speaks, or says the exact opposite of what she means to say. After realizing what she says she often goes into a dejected state in which she begins to believe that she doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as he does. Her birthday is on Spring 11th (actual date has yet to be decided).

**Ash's Characters: **

**Brigit O'Leary: **A twenty-four year old who happens to be a a transgender. She really is just a man trapped in a woman's body. She sometimes goes by 'Chief' by accident, as it sometimes slips out. She works as a blacksmith and volunteer fireman. She's very mature and relaxed when it comes right down to it, and is content with the fact that she doesn't think anything needs to be disturbed. At least until she finds something that captures her interest in which case people find that she's incredibly determined. It could be a thing to a person; in which case would be her being denied a particular number of times before she accepts the fact and gives up. She also tends to dress as a man. She has met many people in Ivy Point and often times are unfortunate enough to be at the receiving end of **Fallon Ravel**'s awkward bumbles. She is supposedly friends with **Alasdair McGinnis**. She has yet to display any crushes in people, although she has shown interest in some of the women in Ivy Point.

**Kitty's Characters:**

**Kathleen 'Kitty' Cross: **She is a twenty-one year old who runs 'Kitty's Livestock and Poultry' which is just outside of her home in the Sunflower District. She's an insane bundle of joy and happiness and tends to be a bit too hyperactive. At first she often comes off as annoying, but eventually she begins to grow on you and you just can't bring yourself to hate her. She isn't afraid to tell you about her at one point traumatic past, in fact she'd just tell you if you asked. She is friends with **Fallon Ravel** and **Carter Shelter**. Unfortunately for **Carter** however, Kitty has yet to realize that he has a bit of a crush on her. She has yet to display any interest in anyone romantic wise, even if others already have for her. Her birthday is not mentioned thus far.

**Evangelyne Bliss: **A twenty-three year old who works as a waitress at the Iris Café under the employ of **Chihaya (Chase) from the Tree of Tranquility **and co-workers with **Alasdair McGinnis**. She is best friends with **Delilah Peters**. She tends to come off as a bit cold, but in reality she's really just a soft-spoken person and is known for generally just being quiet. She often appears as though she is a child and is often the town's living dress up doll. She doesn't mind it though. She has yet to show any interest in anyone in Ivy Point. Her birthday is not mentioned thus far.

**Adonis Hartwell: **A sixteen year old flirt in the town who just so happens to be the mayor's son. He doesn't seem to show much interest in improving the town's appeal; instead he'd much rather spend his time flirting with the ladies. He is a student, but works part time at the Iris Café. He is somewhat of an apprentice under his 'idol', **Alasdair McGinnis**. Despite his flirtatious ways however, he does seem to hold a bit of a crush on **Emma Kawaii-Neko**, despite her constantly changing ways. Deep down however, he is actually very naïve and a sweetheart all around. Of course, this hasn't exactly been dug up quite yet.

**Alma Walker: **A blind twenty-one year old who works under the employ of **Lumière Chaisson**. She can tell which fabrics are which by touch and it is only in this instance that she is capable of working underneath the tailor. She is a very kind person, although clueless as to where she's going, whether it is a wall or an actual person, she'd never know until someone told her. She has yet to show any interest in anyone, although she has met **Artemis 'Arte' Arilai** but only briefly. Her birthday has yet to be mentioned.


	2. But it's the Great Pumpkin, Fallon Ravel

**But it's the Great Pumpkin, Fallon Ravel!**

"It is said that every year the Great Pumpkin comes to visit one pumpkin patch every year and gives candy to anyone who truly believes!" Pause. "You've been watching too many Peanuts specials." Pause. "I know…"

**By Adaelie (Lilly)**

**Author's Note; **So this is the first chapter in the series, and there will be many more to come. Hopefully I'm not going to be the only one who writes a chapter. Anyway, I wondered how it'd be like if I were to interpret one of my favorite Peanuts specials with the Ivy Point characters. Yes, I really am quite insane. Or at least, my crack interpretation of the famous 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!' Let's see if you could notice a few well… quotes from the television special!

**Disclaimer! Adaelie (Lilly) does not own Harvest Moon, nor does she own 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown' or it's quotes. I do however own Fallon, Arte, Nanako, and Akira. All the other characters go to their respectable owners, in some instances including Natsume. Don't sue me, please.**

Fallon walked, shuffling her feet amidst the fallen autumn colored leaves on the ground; dragging a sheet along the ground. She wore a black jacket with the zipper pulled all the way up and her jeans holding tight to her waist and the ends falling over her converse. Her honey blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail as she shuffled towards a pumpkin patch, taking one of the orange colored crops before walking towards another house, more particularly Delilah's house. She could practically hear a song going on in her head, as she stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind her. She put the pumpkin down and pulled on the blanket allowing the door to slam shut as she walked up to Emma Iris and Josh. "Hey you guys! Are you excited for Halloween?" Emma looked up from her costume before nodding happily. "I'm going to be Edward Elric!" She chirped up and Fallon just raised an eyebrow though.

"But aren't you always Edward?" The other girl looked back at Fallon and blinked. "What's your point?" She laughed, scratching the back of her head a bit nervously before looking in the other direction. "What about you, Josh? What are you going to be?" Fallon inquired, sitting on the ground with her pumpkin sitting next to her. "I don't even want to go; I'm only coming with because there's a Halloween party after." He replied, shrugging. "Do you even have a costume?" Fallon asked, frowning. He wasn't into the Halloween spirit, what insanity was this? "No, I'll be a ghost or something." He answered; the seventeen year old just frowned at least before getting up and taking the pumpkin into the kitchen with her blanket trailing behind her.

"Hey Miss D!" She chirped, placing the pumpkin onto the table before grinning from ear to ear. "I brought the pumpkin you asked me to bring." Delilah turned around, smiling cheerfully at the other girl holding a knife carefully. The sixteen year old could do nothing but stare in horror as the pumpkin was cut open and de-gutted. "Oh! You didn't tell me you were going to kill it!" The girl fled the kitchen, leaving the young teacher in a confused daze.

"What are you going to be, Fallie?" Emma asked, and the girl tilted her head to the side. "I'm not dressing up for Halloween." Fallon finally answered as Emma gasped, amazed at how her best friend was rejecting the prospect of _free _candy. "Why not?" She questioned. "I'm going to go see the Great Pumpkin!" Josh groaned in exasperation. "Good grief, when are you going to stop believing in something that doesn't exist?" He complained, glaring at the girl. "When you stop believing in a fat guy who wears red all the time and climbs down chimneys." She retorted, smirking slightly. "I already did, stupid."

Arte walked into the door, grinning from ear to ear in her cupid costume. She fidgeted un-necessarily before smirking as she walked into the room. She cupped her hands around her mouth before calling out.

"Somebody break out the dinner plates, you just got seeeeeeeeerved!"

"Shut up Arte!" "Someone's a little cranky, don't you think?"

Arte just rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen to assist Delilah with whatever it was that she might have needed help with. "One thing I have learned out of my seventeen years of living." Fallon began, shaking her head. "You learned something Fallon? I'm so proud." Josh teased, although it seemed as though Fallon had ignored it. "You should never talk to people about religion, politics, and the Great Pumpkin." She said firmly, at least before Josh snickered. "What?" Fallon said irritated.

"The Great Pumpkin is real!" She screeched, stomping her foot on the ground. "Did you seriously just stomp your foot against the ground? I thought only prissy girls on TV did that." She glared, rolling her eyes for a moment. "It is said that every year the Great Pumpkin comes to visit one pumpkin patch every year and gives candy to anyone who truly believes!" Pause. "You've been watching too many Peanuts specials." Pause. "I know…" She lowered her gaze to the ground.

Later that night, Emma was dressed up as Edward Elric, Fallon dressed as an angel (although as far as anyone was considered she was far from one), and Josh in a sheet with way too many eyeholes ("I had trouble with the scissors okay?!"). The trio went from door to door, requesting candy. "I got a Twix!" Fallon proclaimed. "I got a Twizzlers!" Emma said cheerfully. "I got a rock." Josh complained.

"I got some gum!"

"I got a Crunch bar!"

"…I got a rock."

"I got some M&M's!"

"I got a chocolate bar!"

"…I got a rock."

"I got a caramel apple!"

"I got one too!"

"…I got a rock."

The three walked past a pumpkin patch and Fallon's eyes lit up happily. "We're not going to sit out there and wait for the Great Pumpkin to come." Josh said firmly. "Why not? I have a sign!" Fallon asked, holding up a wooden sign with the words 'Welcome Great Pumpkin!' painted across it. Where she had kept it all this time was a mystery itself, let alone if the Great Pumpkin was real.

"Please? Just a few minutes? Please?" Fallon insisted, pouting. She gave a little puppy-dog eyes for a moment before he cracked. "Fine. Emma you go on ahead without us, we'll catch up in a second." He mumbled. It was probably better for Fallon to be with him at this time of night, two girls at night didn't sound all too safe. They sat there for a few moments, and moments turned into hours. "Fallon, we've been sitting out here for three hours, we have to get going." He said, glaring at the girl. He had probably missed most of the party by now. "No! Look! The Great Pumpkin is rising from the pumpkin patch!" She proclaimed, pulling the other teenager to his feet and pointing at the rising shadow happily.

…

"It's just a beagle, Fallon. Let's go." She screamed as he dragged her off. "No, it's the real Great Pumpkin! It is!"

"Ah, so where is this Fallon kid? She's been believing in me all these years, I s'pose I should pay her a visit." The Great Pumpkin said, looking around the pumpkin patch. He frowned before shrugging. He supposed he'd just have to give this truckload of candy to some other kid who still believed in the Great Pumpkin. "Let's go boys!" He exclaimed, the reinpumpkins starting to fly off with the Great Pumpkin in the seat.

"Happy Halloween, and to all a good fright!"

"I saw him, I know it dammit Josh!" "There's no such thing as the Great Pumpkin!"


	3. I Am a Superstar

**I Am a Superstar**

A sugar high Fallon Ravel added to two or three bottles of beer. Needless to say, all hell will break loose. Oh goddess, no.

**By Adaelie (Lilly)**

**Author's Note; **Hey! It's me again, anyway; I'm not going to be the only one who posts up stuff, in fact Zangy is working on something as we speak. Ah, so Night had requested me to start the shipping wars! So, who do you think should go together with whom? And who do you think doesn't belong with who? And who do you think should just go together for the hell of it? Of course, there are a few couples that are going to happen no matter what you say, like Gill and Delilah. Oops, did I just make a spoiler? Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read what crackish horror I have just written; enjoy and leave reviews for us, please! The song is 'I Am a Superstar' by Toybox, look it up for maximum hilarity.

"I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are! I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car, and I don't care who you are!"

Fallon danced atop one of the tables as cheerfully drunk as remotely possible. Who on earth had offered the seventeen year old a bottle of beer? Especially when she was already so hopped up on quite literally, four tubs of ice cream? Someone who was clearly as drunk as she was at this point. Fallon never had been good at keeping herself from getting a bit well… tipsy, but then again; she always was asked that whenever she'd be found prancing around the town. She couldn't help it. It was just a quirk of her's.

"Got many money, honey, I'm a superstar! My life is funny, honey; have you seen my car? I know a lot of people, I am a superstar. Everybody knows me, right from near to far! I've got a plane (got a plane), I love the fame (love the fame), and you know my name (know my name) and I just want you to know! ~"

Carter flailed around in the corner with glowsticks at hand, singing alongside his best friend merrily. It wasn't his fault; she had made him do it! He raved around happily as Carien took another swig of her bottle and ran towards the three who were dancing on (or around) the table in the middle of the bar. It had been Carien who had insisted that Fallon try it, at first Carter had said no; but alas it had been too late. She had already finished off a bottle, and needless to say the end of the world would commence all too soon.

"I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car, and I don't care who you are! I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car, and I don't care who you are!"

Fallon flailed around merrily, jumping off the table and stumbling on her landing; Carien lifted a card with the number 8.5 written on it sloppily. Carter pounced onto the table, belting out his part of the song; standing around a bit dizzily.

"I've got a big Ferrari, I am a superstar. I really like to party, am I cool or what? I love a lot of women, I am a superstar. Star's a freaky living, that's the way we are. I've got a plane!"

Fallon's arms were stretched out to the sides, zooming around acting as though she were in fact a plane. "Got a plane!" She repeated, hiccupping half way through. "I love the fame!" Fallon bounced around, flashing cameras (heavens know where she had produced them from) without relent. "You know my name," Carien ran about as well, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. "Know my name!" The two girls chorused, flailing around happily. "And I just want you to know!" The three sang together, raving in the background giggling without stop; given the other attendees of the bar, among those were Alasdair and Brigit, should have been used to scenes like this; it was a bit hard not to stare when Fallon seemed to be acting as though she were a phone on vibrate.

"I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car and I don't care who you are! I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car, and I don't care who you are!"

Fallon jumped around, running until she hit a wall and in that instance Carien had taken over by dancing on the table happily. "I've got fortune, I've got fame! Love it when you say my name! Love to party, I am naughty; prettier than everybody!" Carien sang, at least before stumbling off the table and falling atop of Fallon; leaving the two in a giggle fit. The two looked up, nearly laughing at Carter's lame attempt at pole dancing, at which he was failing at.

He swung around the pole, singing his part of the song. "I got muscles, I'm a stud. Jealous people kiss my butt (that means you Alice!), I'm so fly; I'll make you cry, cross my heart and hope to die!"

Carter jumped down and pulled the other two up as Arte stood off in the background flicking the light switch off, and then appeared a disco ball spinning around in the center of the room as the three flailed around with their glowsticks and cell phones (more or less, that might have just been Fallon) singing the rest of the song out.

"I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car; I am a superstar and I don't care who you are! I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!"

Arte's eyes glinted as the three flailed around, as she approached them all with a knife in her hands. Fallon and Carien screamed like little girls, and passed out on the ground; whereas Carter sat next to Brigit and Alasdair. The redhead looked at Alasdair for a minute, before winking. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

The moral of this story? Never let Carien near Fallon or Carter with a bottle of beer. Unless you happen to want them to break into song again. And goddess knows, nobody wants that.


	4. Do Your Best, Brigitkun!

**Do Your Best, Brigit-kun!**

Brigit finds a blue feather on a hike in the mountains one day. She doesn't exactly realize what it means to the people of Ivy Point and gives it to Takashi. Hilarity ensues.

**By Ash**

It was beginning to become winter now. The air was cold and water began freezing, though snow was still clear as rain hadn't started coming towards Ivy Point. Though many would advise against it, Brigit O'Leary, resident blacksmith, volunteer fireman and all around tough guy, had been hiking up the Ash Mountains in the freshly placed snow to regain a sense of…manliness. She wasn't feeling the top of her masculine game lately and needed to feel like the well sculpted fellow she appeared to be.

Confused? Why you must understand, Brigit O'Leary is no ordinary person but rather a soul in a masquerade. A man dancing about as a woman in the present times, though short the cash to dish out to be fully male. So, to reassure herself, she often went on hikes that tested any person but often laid grounds for "Men Only" in this paternal world.

Never the slacker, Brigit made good time in her hike. Taking breaks at specified times to conserve energy and eating regularly in small amounts to—well, it's obvious that Brigit was no stranger to long treks where no one can hear you scream. Finally reaching a safe stopping place, the blacksmith finally settled down to look down at the town beneath her.

And it was a good sight indeed. Brigit gave a somewhat lopsided grin and cleaned up an area to start a small fire. It was clear that Brigit was no stranger to making fires as well, and she began cooking small prepackaged bits of food that was kept set aside for the fire. It was finally quiet, excluding the sound of fire crackling before her. The wind did whistle a bit, but it seemed to be at a loss for a tune, and remained mostly quiet for some time. And Brigit leaned towards the fire and relaxed for the first time in awhile.

"He-ho!" It sounded like the voice of a child, or perhaps someone who was small for their age at least. And Brigit jumped straight up, fisting her all too mighty hands into balls looking for any offender that might've been nearby expecting easy prey. Instead, she was met with a blue clad fellow just shy the height of her knee sans his three foot hat on his head. In his arms he carried several bundles of fire wood and he looked up, being vaguely humanoid in appearance.

"I know you! You're the blacksmith from town, he-ho!" The blue fellow set down his bundle and sat upon it cheerfully. Not the type of person to fight, Brigit relaxed her arms and knelt down near the fire again.

"That's me," Brigit replied dryly, "how do you know me?"

The sprite clapped his hands, as if something was hilarious to him. "I know everyone who's been interested in L-O-V-E!" He guffawed for some time before leaning back in, "And I think you've worked hard enough, good thinking about the hike, Chief-o!"

"…huh?"

"I'm here to present you with this, for your hard work, Chief!" The sprite offered Brigit a full blue feather, and Brigit hesitantly took it and gave it a questionable glance. "You know who to give it to, doncha? Wink wink!" He nudged the air with his arm suggestively.

"I do…?" Brigit asked furrowing her brow. "I don't think I do…"

"Course you do! That girl you like, Chiefy! He-ho! She's dying for a perfectly blue feather like that!"

Brigit scratched her chin. Well, it's not like I have a reason not to…

Little did the blacksmith know, a blue feather meant much more than a gift in Ivy Point.

Ivy Point is a decent place. It's not big, nor especially small. News travelled fast, and that was to be expected when there wasn't a decent cable connection to see imaginary people have gossip travel fast. So, whenever something came up, everyone knew, and for some people that was good. Brigit O'Leary was among those people. She never felt out of the loop when things happened.

In fact, when she walked back into town, she had heard Alasdair had failed again at trying to ride the town bicycle. A queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach yelled that she'd have to hear about it later and have to go on the Babe Hunt together with him again. She had just gotten over her last night out with the guys with him, since he insisted that she drank with him and Brigit was not a drinker. But more good news had also come in, that a Miss Tsukiya had.

Something should've screamed convenient, but Brigit was well known for ignoring those voices.

The paragon of manliness, Brigit didn't wish to waste time to present her gift to Miss Takashi Tsukiya and explain the rather humorous and strange story of obtaining it and she rushed through Ivy Point to reach the young lady.  
Brigit thought she was cute anyways. Though many had said things against her personality, Brigit also liked that. Miss Takashi was a Japanese lady, long black hair and pale skin and the like. Within a few moments, they exchanged hellos and how-do-you-dos. And Brigit fished into her pockets and withdrew the said feather from before.

"I want to give this to you," Brigit offered with an honest smile. "I climbed a mountain to get it."

There was clear surprise on Miss Takashi's face, though it was not excessive. Nothing about her was ever excessive, but whatever declaration Brigit had made with the feather, it certainly surprised her. A light, almost unseen shade of pink reached areas on her cheeks that were left uncolored by the cold front; that meant it was not a completely undesirable surprise.

"…You're really giving that to me, Mister O'Leary?" Miss Takashi asked hesitant to even touch the feather presented to her.

The slight tension even made Brigit blush, and she scratched the back of her neck in slight embarrassment—probably sending off all the wrong signals, "Y-yeah. Why? Do you not want it?"

By now, people were watching on all sides. Flustered girls piled up closer, while frustrated young men questioned how powerful Brigit's beastly biceps were.

"No, it's just…sudden," Miss Takashi replied rather quickly, gingerly taking the feather from Brigit's hand, "I accept."

But something was just generally off about the tension of the situation. Brigit smiled none the less, but the second Takashi took the feather, the ladies of Ivy Point gathered round.

"Geez! I thought Chief would never propose!" Propose, what?

"It's kinda romantic though! How it's sudden and covered in snow~" Wait!

"I wish Gill'd bring me a feather!" What what?

"I'm totally planning your bachelorette party!"

Brigit glanced over her shoulder to look at slightly elderly ladies, whispering, "I thought that blacksmith was a woman."

And then to Brigit's new apparent fiancée, who nonchalantly touched Brigit's cold hand, "Please take care of me." She said, bowing her head.

…Oh boy.

**Authors Notes**: ;_; Sorry, Riza. Also, sorry for the bad humor everyone. Humor is not my strong suit.


End file.
